


Leave Me Broken

by sharkby1e



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkby1e/pseuds/sharkby1e
Summary: Mark has a tentacle kink. Dark has tentacles. It's a perfect match.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Kudos: 4





	Leave Me Broken

Mark would've been lying if he'd said he didn't have a tentacle kink.

He'd imagined getting fucked by tentacles before, though it was usually cut short by a lack of information. The main thing that interested him about tentacle sex was the impossibility - one could not actually be fucked by a space creature with tentacles. So it intrigued him, made him curious, and even just the concept of having multiple moving somethings inside of him made his dick feel hard. Vanilla sex had never been enough for him, and he was bored with BDSM and everything else he'd ever tried to make sex more interesting.

So when he'd met Darkiplier and discovered his tentacle abilities, Mark had hinted as well as he could that he wanted the demon to fuck him with his tentacles. And Dark had noticed rather quickly.

"Pay attention," Dark growled, stirring Mark from his thoughts. "You're acting like a bitch in heat and I'm not even fucking you yet."

Mark didn't respond, his mind more focused on the inky black tentacles - some pinning him to the bed, some removing his shirt - than the demon kneeling on the end of his bed. It was an interesting feeling, tentacles moving over his skin. They weren't slimy or wet, just kind of cold, and they were smoother than anything else Mark had ever felt. They writhed like snakes, each seemingly with a mind of its own, but they all attached back to Darkiplier.

Soon Mark's shirt was off and tossed aside, allowing new tentacles to wrap around his abdomen, chest, and arms to hold him in place. He gulped as he realized that Dark was completely in control now and he couldn't escape if he wanted to... but he didn't want to. He hadn't felt this aroused in ages, his dick anxious for attention.

Dark and his tentacles seemed to sense that, moving on to removing Mark's pants and then his underwear, leaving him naked on the bed with tentacles squirming all over him. More new tentacles emerged from Dark's back, holding Mark's ankles and waist and pulling his legs apart.

"Ah- Dark, please," Mark stammered, his dick twitching in the open air.

"'Please' what?" Dark replied, obviously enjoying his position of power. He was a smug bastard, but by God did Mark think it was hot.

"Please- fuck me, Dark," Mark begged, his legs now spread wide and revealing his ass. "Fuck me _hard._ "

"You're a demanding little slut, aren't you?" Dark chided, one of his tentacles reaching forward and tilting Mark's chin up and to the side, then the other, as if Dark were examining him. "But since you've been so good since I met you, I guess I'll do you this one favour. Perform well for me, Mark, and maybe I'll consider doing you another one in the future."

Mark shivered at the sound of Dark's deep gravelly voice and the words that were said. He'd had many interesting sexual experiences before, but nothing could have prepared him for what would follow.

Dark gave him no warning and started rough, one tentacle wrapping around Mark's dick and another plunging inside him to investigate the tight hole. His brain felt pleasure but his body felt panic, trying to jerk away, but the other tentacles held him still. Both tentacles servicing him were excreting some sort of lube, one rubbing it up and down his dick and the other spreading it around inside him. It was an unfamiliar feeling, something writhing inside of him, and it made him moan in pleasure. The tapered tentacle could reach places inside him he didn't even know existed, sending jolts of ecstasy into parts of his body and brain where he'd never felt it.

And then Dark pushed in harder, and the thicker body of the tentacle started to enter him, and Mark thought he was going to climax right there and then. It was an overwhelming feeling, especially when the other tentacles covering his body began to move again, tightening and loosening holds and moving up and down his arms and legs.

Just like that, Mark tossed his head back and cried out in bliss, an orgasm ripping through him and covering Dark's tentacle in cum. He thought that would be it, but Dark barely let up the pace, another smaller tentacle joining the one already inside him and the one on his dick continuing to furiously jerk him off. He was already tired, but he quickly realized that this would be over when Dark wanted it to be and not a second sooner.

"Here," Dark rumbled, and a thick tentacle snaked towards Mark's face. "Something for you to focus on."

Mark let it press its way into his mouth and started to suck. The experience could be compared to a blow job, but frankly, it was completely different. As more of the tentacle entered Mark's mouth, he heard Dark hum, "Good boy."

Mark was surprised he could even form a coherent thought now that he was being serviced in three different ways. A tentacle slipped over his eyes and he welcomed the darkness, trying to do as Dark directed and focus on the one in his mouth, but finding it incredibly difficult. He couldn't even count how many tentacles were inside his ass now, stretching him to his limits. He thought he might cum again if this kept up, something he looked forward to.

And then it was gone. Every tentacle snaked away, disappearing into Dark's form, leaving Mark sprawled out, naked and gasping, on the bed.

"Wait- Dark!" Mark choked out, suddenly feeling very empty. "What- where are you-"

But Dark had already vanished, melting into the shadows as if he'd never been there in the first place. Mark knew he'd see him in the morning, but his body yearned for more.

Spitting and cursing, Mark stumbled off to the bathroom for a cold shower. He had to get down off this damn sex high.


End file.
